


a lazy temptation

by ashinan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: Touch is an indulgence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttered_onions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/gifts).



> This fic was written slapdash for the darling [Lisa Onions](http://butteredonions.tumblr.com). I read a snippet of a possible Uliro fic this morning and then she fed the flames. [Boss](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com) came a-running when I showed interest and now HERE WE ARE. Gorrammit. I am not getting into another rarepair. 
> 
> Maybe.

The Castle was quiet, a gentle hum of energy accompanying Ulaz as he made his usual rounds of the halls. The Princess had kindly gifted him a map of the entire complex, though some spots were suspiciously blacked out. They were easy enough areas to get into, but Ulaz appreciated her general wariness in giving a potential enemy access to the Castle of Lions.

The patrols calmed him, channelled his unused energy into a useful task. Since leaving the Empire to assist the Paladins in the daunting task of wresting control from Zarkon, his routine had become more…lax. The Castle of Lions spanned wide; usually, he was on patrol for hours, just the quiet of his thoughts and the hush of his feet his only company. Solutions came easier in the calm of patrol.  

As he turned another corner, the room on the far left flicked, light spilling and fracturing the gentle shadows of the hall. He picked his way over, peering inside, and was surprised to find one of the many lounges in use. A holograph played across the entire far wall, aliens moving and dancing and talking in a language Ulaz could not quite track.

Though he wasn’t interested in the movie.

Sprawled upon the couch were the Paladins of Voltron. Haphazardly collected in a bundle near the middle, the movie was most likely for them, though only one of them was upright to enjoy it. Shiro’s telltale white tuft of hair was visible just over the top of the couch, head back and relaxed. Ulaz entered the room on soft feet, taking care not to interrupt the tranquil atmosphere that blanketed the room.

“This is certainly interesting,” Ulaz commented quietly, laying a hand near Shiro’s head on the couch. Shiro glanced up lazily, smile a quick flash in the fuzzy darkness. The rest of the Paladins were all piled slapdash around him, layering themselves upon Shiro until he was practically buried. The barest hint of a blanket could be seen bunched over Shiro’s lap. The movie played, voices indiscernible, with strange subtitles scrolling across the screen whenever someone spoke.

“Good interesting or bad interesting?” Shiro asked, his voice a gravelly drawl. It was – pleasing. Ulaz flicked his gaze over the sleeping Paladins, to Pidge’s face tucked into Shiro’s throat and Keith’s ear against Shiro’s chest; to Lance holding one of Shiro’s arms and Hunk with his cheek smooshed against Shiro’s thigh.

“Interesting. What is this called?”

Shiro frowned, brows dropping low. His bangs flopped into his eyes, a shadow over the bridge of his nose and the slant of his cheekbone. “A movie? Have you ever watched one?”

Ulaz chuckled quietly, leaning his weight against the couch. His fingers crept closer to the enticing curl of Shiro’s hair. “I understand the concept of a movie, yes. This communal get together I do not.”

“We like to watch movies after training,” Shiro said, rubbing his cheek against the side of the couch. His gaze went half-lidded as he glanced over the other Paladins. “Though no one stays awake long enough to enjoy it. I think we’ve watched this movie about four times now? I still can’t figure out the plot.”

Keith groaned, squirming closer and draping an arm over Hunk’s chest. Shiro hushed him, trapped hand barely brushing against Keith’s side. Ulaz cocked his head. The ease with which the human species touched or sought out touch was fascinating. Isolation was the Blade way; bare contact was a treat when allowed. Over the course of his tenure within the Blades, he had only received minimal touch, usually at the other end of a battle. Gaze flicking to the lazy tilt of Shiro’s head, Ulaz contemplated temptation.

With hesitant uncertainty, Ulaz brushed a single finger over the soft skin at Shiro’s temple.

Shiro hummed, turning into the touch. It was a – shock, the ease with which Shiro turned into him. Emboldened by the consent, he stroked two fingers against Shiro’s hairline down to the curved shell of his ear. Not once did Shiro pull away; Ulaz stared, fascinated, as Shiro nudged into the touch, sighing out and relaxing his shoulders. Dangerous. That’s what this was. A danger that Ulaz should mitigate immediately.

Instead, he gently ran his nails against the grain of Shiro’s hair. A breathy hum shook out from Shiro as he sagged fully into the couch, the Paladins shifting down with him. Lance huffed, wiggling closer until his forehead dropped against Shiro’s shoulder; Pidge squirmed her way almost into Shiro’s lap, though Keith halted her progress by tugging Hunk close and gripping the bottom of Shiro’s vest. Overall, a fascinating process.

The little shivery sigh Shiro let loose as Ulaz continued to stroke his hair was far more interesting.

Textures lit up the against Ulaz’s skin: the coarse rasp of Shiro’s short hair against the silken fullness of the hair on top; the smooth skin between Shiro’s hairline and his ear; the rough bump of Shiro’s scar beneath his questing thumb. Each touch was coupled with another gentle exhale from Shiro, his gaze half lidded and pleased. Ulaz rubbed a thumb against the raised bone of Shiro’s cheek, fascinated despite himself. What was the point of hard bone cushioned by warmed skin except as temptation? He gentled his touch until just the tips of his fingers lingered on Shiro’s skin.

“Feels nice,” Shiro whispered, eyes closed as he pushed up into Ulaz’s touch.

The cadence of his voice tightened the spell. Ulaz swept the bangs aside, tucked his fingers into the silky softness of Shiro’s hair, and combed his nails through. Shiro shivered and dropped his head forward, as docile as a pyjak. His skin pebbled where Ulaz drew his palm over the back of his neck; interesting reaction. Was human skin as sensitive as human hair?

Shiro rolled his shoulders, dropping his head back against the couch when Ulaz pet at his hair again. His smile was soft in the flickering light of the hologram, his pupils wide under the low dip of his lids. With a final brush of his fingers against Shiro’s warm cheek, Ulaz pulled his hand away and tucked both into the crooks of his elbows, staving off further touch. Indulgence was a dangerous game and Shiro was temptation incarnate.

“I will leave you to your hologram,” Ulaz said, stepping back. Shiro twisted his head to catch a glance at him but Ulaz ducked out before words could be spoken. Best to break the connection now. The Blades were right to withhold touch from their training; anything that self-indulgent and their organization would not have lasted as long as it had.

The warmth caught in his palms was his own secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com) where I'm just crying about Voltron always and drowning in rarepair hell.


End file.
